Sunflower
The Sunflower is a playable plant class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and acts as the healer class for the plant team. She has been described as the backbone of the plants, and her only main purpose is to heal her fellow teammates with her Heal Beam and Heal Flower, however she can also use her Sunbeam to vanquish zombies very quickly, giving her some sort of attack. She uses her Sun Pulse to vanquish zombies very quickly. Description The Sunflower is the backbone of the Plant army and keeps her teammates in the fight with her superior healing and sunny personality. She prefers to stay near the back of the fight, lending assistance with her long range attacks. Variants *Fire Flower *Power Flower *Mystic Flower *Shadow Flower *Metal Petal *Sun Pharaoh *Alien Flower *Stuffy Sunflower (Garden Warfare 2 only) *Vampire Flower (Garden Warfare 2 only) Primary weapon Sun Pulse is the Sunflower's primary weapon. *The base close range damage per hit is 8 and critical is 10 *The base medium range damage per hit is 7 and critical is 9 *The base long range damage per hit is 6 and critical is 8 *The weapon deals no splash damage *The ammo per clip is 60 *The reload time is 2 seconds *The weapon is ful-auto *The bloom is low Abilities Heal Beam The Sunflower unleashes a golden tether that can connect to nearby plants and heal them, however the Sunflower has to stay near them to keep healing them or the tether will break. Sunbeam The Sunflower roots herself in the ground and unleashes a deadly beam of sunlight, heavily damaging zombies that she hits, however she is vulnerable while shooting. Heal Flower The Sunflower deploys a potted Heal Flower, which releases several small suns, which heal plants that collect them. Rainbow Heal Beam An alternative of the Heal Beam, the Rainbow Heal Beam is exactly the same as its counterpart, except the beam is now rainbow coloured. Solar Flare Beam An alternative of the Sunbeam. The Sunflower roots herself in place and shoots out a Solar Flare Beam, which deals more damage to zombies, however it has 50 ammo instead of 100 and it takes a longer time to start firing the beam. Dark Flower An alternative of the Heal Flower. The Dark Flower has red/black petals, and instead of healing plants, it shoots damaging red lasers at zombies. Weapon Upgrades Photosynthesis Upgrade Converts sunlight into extra energy that helps her reload faster. Extra Sunlight! Extended sun tanning session results in increased sunlight ammo capacity. Super Nova Sunlight Converts the power of the sun into a more damaging sun pulse. Gallery Sunflower_PVZGW.jpeg.jpg|Sunflower in the Stickerbook HEALBEWAM.png|Sunflower using the Heal Beam on a Chomper 1970678_10152060066218214_1257980402_n.jpg|Sunflower using the Solar Flare Beam INCOMING!!!!!!!!!!!!.png|Sunflower about to shoot a Foot Soldier Sunny_Pack.png|Sunflower's Level Pack SUNNJOTFULLABILI.png|Sunflower's abilities Trivia *The Sunflower is the fastest plant in Garden Warfare *Sunflower has the lowest number of variants out of all plants *According to the Stickerbook Enrty of the Fire Flower, a Fire Pea went on a date with a Sunflower *There is an image with a Sunflower in with the phrase 'Petal of Honor', a pun related to the game and U.S. medal 'Medal of Honor' **Also, in another image, a Sunflower is seen racing a Hot Rod Chomper with the phrase 'Need for Seed' next to them, a pun for the EA racing game 'Need for Speed' *She is the only plant to have her abilities unlocked from left to right *She is the only plant to have all of her abilities confirmed to being in Garden Warfare 2 Category:Variants Category:Sunflower Variants Category:Plants Category:Garden Warfare Plants Category:Garden Warfare 2 Plants